The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
An open roof construction is known from WO 00/06403. The structure of this prior art roof construction, in the form of a tilt-slider, is such that a long curve on both the curve plate and the curve part enables the complete transitional function of the closure member, that is from the closed position in which the closure member closes the roof opening to the venting position, in which the rear end of the closure member is pivoted upwardly, and from the closed position to a lowered sliding position of the closure member. To make this possible without leading to a large packaging height, the curve plate drops between two legs of the curve part, in the lowered position of the closure member. It is this particular feature, the spaced legs of the curve part which may receive the curve plate, that makes the mechanism having a considerable width. This considerable width dimension is unfavorable, because it reduces the daylight opening of the closure member, i.e. the glass panel, in a lateral direction, given a certain aperture opening in the fixed roof. Also in vertical perspective it is favorable to have a small packaging height of the mechanism, for the reason of having more headspace for the occupants inside the vehicle, given a certain outside body shape.